


Sheith Positivity Week

by BirdSpell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Positivity Week, oh wow i'm actually writing again, what a shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdSpell/pseuds/BirdSpell
Summary: Day 1: Sky/SeaDay 2: Sun/StarsDay 3: Thunderstorm/Summer RainDay 4: Popsicles/FireworksDay 5: Swimming/HikingDay 6: Relaxation/RecreationDay 7: Free Day





	1. Day 1: Sky/Sea

Keith had to admit, he hadn’t been sure about the idea of having a beach day on an alien planet. He’d never been one for the whole thing; sure he was used to the heat and sand, but the sheer amount of water and people had never really been something he saw as fun. But the others had all been excited about it, and he supposed there was a first time for everything…

“Woah.” He had to admit, it was certainly pretty. The water was a shade of red that didn’t look like anything he’d seen in nature on Earth, and the sand was almost black. The combination was striking, not to mention familiar.

Shiro nudged him. “I think I would’ve preferred your first trip to the beach to be on Earth,” he said, “but this is pretty cool too, don’t you think?”

Keith nodded wordlessly. It wasn’t just the beach holding his attention, though; Allura had gone through some of the storage space in the Castle and emerged with Paladin swim gear, and _damn,_ Shiro looked _good_. Well, he always looked good, but his trunks left his muscles on full display. Keith didn’t quite dare look at the trunks themselves, but judging by his own they were pretty much skin-tight and stretched to fit, like all Altean clothes seemed to. Seriously, Keith wasn’t sure he would be able to enjoy the beach all that much with the view he already had, and he was probably as red as his lion.

Lance shoved him lightly. “You’re staring,” he informed him, as if Keith wasn’t fully aware of that fact. “Jump him later, go swimming now.”

Okay, now Keith was _definitely_ bright red. “I- I wasn’t gonna-“

“Yeah, yeah, sure you weren’t,” Lance interrupted. “Last one in the water has to taste-test Coran’s next Paladin lunch!”

He might have been joking. Hell, he was probably joking; even Lance wouldn’t force Coran’s cooking on anyone. Still, Shiro’s eyes widened almost comically as he grabbed Keith’s hand and dragged him down the beach. They hit the water seconds before Pidge, and Keith immediately wanted to be back on dry land.

“It’s cold,” he hissed, edging back towards the shore.

“Well, yeah,” Lance said, like he was talking to a young child. “The ocean usually is. Don’t worry, it’ll warm up soon.”

“I won’t need to wait for it to warm up if I’m on land,” Keith decides. “I’ll wait for you guys on the shore, with Allura and Coran.” The two Alteans had decided they weren’t in the mood for swimming, instead deciding to wait under a huge beach umbrella. Both of them had brought books, and looked very content to not move for the rest of the day.

“Aw, come on!” Lance whined over Hunk’s quiet, joking question of “Is this a Galra thing? Galra are sort of like cats, do they hate getting wet too?”

Keith ignored them both, turning to leave the water before he was stopped by a warm hand on his shoulder. Shiro offered him a playful grin. “Shiro, whatever you’re planning, don’t-”

Before he could finish, Shiro hoisted him into his arms. “Hey, you didn’t want to be in the water, right? Now you’re not.”

“Shiro!” Keith barely repressed a snort of laughter in favour of glaring at his boyfriend. “This isn’t what I meant, and you know it.”

“Do I?” Shiro asked innocently as the others burst out laughing. “I don’t know, Keith… I’ve been told I can be pretty dense.”

“Ha ha.” Keith shoved at his chest, only to quickly wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck when the other loosened his grip. “Okay, no, don’t you _dare_ drop me.”

Shiro chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t… probably.”

“Takashi…” Keith grumbled warningly, even as he relaxed enough to enjoy the warmth of his boyfriend’s firm chest. A part of him wanted to complain more vehemently about the situation, but he ignored it in favour of enjoying the position he’d found himself in. This was much preferable to swimming, whatever the others said.


	2. Day 2: Sun/Stars

Shiro had never seen so many stars before. He’d grown up in the middle of the city, and light pollution being what it was, there’d never been much to see. So the first chance he got, he volunteered to help lead an overnight training exercise out in the desert and prepared himself for a long night of stargazing.

Keith joined him maybe an hour in, lying beside him on the sand. “Nice, isn’t it?” he asked lazily.

Shiro hummed in agreement, glancing at the other out of the corner of his eye. “I’ve never seen anything like it,” he admitted.

Keith turned to look at him. The starlight was reflected in his eyes, making them shine brightly enough to be stars themselves. “I guess there aren’t many stargazing spots in the city,” he commented.

Shiro chuckled. “You could say that. What about you?” Keith shot him a confused look, and he clarified, “What were the stars like where you grew up?”

For a second, he didn’t think he was going to get a response. Then Keith said, “Actually, I grew up around here, so they looked pretty much like this.” He gestured at the sky.

“Here?” Shiro asked, not sure he’d heard correctly. “In the desert?”

Keith nodded. “There’s a cabin- But that’s not important right now.”

“Tell me later?” Shiro asked. Keith made a sound of agreement, and they both turned back to the sky.

They lay there in silence for a while, before Shiro sighed and reached out to touch Keith’s hand. “I’ll be up there soon,” he said thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Keith replied. “You’ll get a much better view than I will.”

“I’ll take pictures,” Shiro promised. “Something to tide you over until you get up there yourself.”

“And next time we’ll go together,” Keith decided.

“Just the two of us,” Shiro agreed.

“And our crew.”

“We’ll lock them out before the shuttle takes off.”

Keith laughed softly, tangling their fingers together. “I’ll hold you to that.”


	3. Day 3: Thunderstorms/Summer Rain

By the time Keith returned to the house, he was dripping ono the floorboards. “It’s raining,” he announced irritably, leaning against the wall to fight his way out of his shoes and socks.

“I can tell,” Shiro chuckled, joining him in the hall. “Are you sure you didn’t fall in a pool or something?”

Keith offered his best withering glare. “You’re hilarious,” he grumbled as he attempted to wring some of the water out of his hair. “Remind me again why I married you?”

“Because you love me?” Shiro suggested. He ducked into the bathroom and emerged with a towel. “Where’s your umbrella?”

“Lance stole it weeks ago, remember?” It had been raining that night too, so Keith had allowed their friend to borrow his umbrella for the walk home, but Lance kept forgetting to bring it back.

“Oh, right.” Shiro dropped the towel on Keith’s head and ran it back and forth over the wet strands a few times. “Hey, how about you go take a shower? I’ll make dinner.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Like I’d let you cook.”

Shiro made an offended face. “How could my own husband be so cruel to me? Coffee, then.”

“Sounds good.” Keith squelched his way to the bathroom and started the shower, barely waiting for the water to heat up to a tolerable temperature before peeling off his wet clothes and sliding under the spray.

He stood there for a while, just enjoying the heat. He wasn’t sure how long it had been when a peal of thunder echoed overhead and all the lights abruptly went out.

“Shiro?” he called, hurriedly stepping out of the shower and groping around until he found a towel.

“Just a sec,” his husband called back. After a moment. The door creaked open and Shiro stepped in, depositing a candle on the counter. “Coffee maker’s out too of course, but I’ll make some hot chocolate.”

“Glad I insisted on a wood stove now?” Keith teased. Shiro made a face at him and left, shutting the door behind him.

At some point while he was in the shower, Shiro had replaced his wet clothes with dry ones. Keith dried off and changed as quickly as he could, then took the candle with him to join Shiro in the kitchen.

“The hot chocolate isn’t ready yet,” Shiro informed him as he entered. “Sit down for a bit while I finish.”

Keith nodded and wandered into the living room, where he collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. “Why is it so _cold_?” he complained. “It’s _summer_.”

“The universe is out to get us,” Shiro called over the sound of mugs being moved around. He entered the living room a few seconds later, a mug in each hand. Settling on the couch beside Keith, he pushed one of the mugs toward him and took a sip from the other one himself. They both made themselves comfortable and drank in comfortable silence for a while.

Once they were both finished, Shiro sighed happily and stood, stretching his arms above his head. “Sleep,” he said, strolling towards the bedroom. Keith followed with a faint smile.

It didn’t take long for them to make themselves comfortable on the bed. Shiro drifted off almost immediately. Keith followed soon after, lulled into sleep by his husband’s soft breathing and the sound of the storm overhead.


	4. Day 4: Popsicles/Fireworks

The light show overhead was almost enough to distract Shiro from his date. Almost.

Keith’s eyes were wide with awed excitement as he stared up at the fireworks. Shiro couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching the colours reflect against Keith’s skin instead. Shiro smiled at the sheer joy on his boyfriend’s face, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Keith turned to him. “It’s incredible!” he called over the explosions.

“It is,” Shiro replied, though he hadn’t seen much.

Keith took his hand as the last set of fireworks filled the sky, standing in awed silence until the last echoes faded. “Now what?” he asked as the rest of the crowd started to move away.

Shiro hadn’t really thought beyond the fireworks. He glanced around for something else to do. “There’s an ice cream truck,” he suggested.

Keith glanced at him knowingly. “Sounds good.”

They wandered over to the truck, where, after a brief disagreement about whose turn it was to pay, Shiro bought them each a popsicle and they sat on a nearby bench to eat them.

“It’s good,” Keith said after a moment.

“Good,” Shiro replied. “After all, I spent money on it.”

Keith laughed. “I said I’d pay.”

“And I said it was my treat,” Shiro said with finality. “Eat your popsicle.”

“Yes sir,” Keith teased. He sat back to eat his popsicle in silence.

“Peace at last,” Shiro joked. Keith kicked him, grinning around his popsicle.

“Try me, Shirogane,” he said dryly. “I’ll… throw this at you, or something.” He waved the remains of his popsicle in a vaguely threatening manner.

“Ooh, scary.” Shiro leaned forward to steal a bite for himself, not bothering to repress his smirk at the indignant noise Keith made.

Keith stood, mock-glaring at him. “How dare you steal my food,” he said lightly.

Shiro grinned, standing as well. “I’ll make it up to you later,” he offered.

Keith smirked, taking his hand. “Oh, yeah? And how do you intend to do that?”

Shiro grinned back at him. “Two popsicles.”


End file.
